


Puppy Love

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Puppies for Christmas! Now Harry and Rory are looking for the puppy-daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to patient mods and to Badgerlady for the beta! 
> 
> Written for Prompt #44 from Themightyflynn: Having disappeared after the end of the war, Harry returns with a familiar. Severus is not best pleased when his own familiar takes an interest in Harry's.

"Excuse me?" Harry wasn't sure he heard that right.

"Your Aurora is pregnant," Dr. Edelman, the veterinarian repeated. "I'd have to do some more tests, but based on her size, I'm going to guess she's due the end of December."

"Puppies?" Harry was stunned. He looked at the Border Collie mix on the examination table. She looked back at him, fairly smug.

"And who have you been..." Harry asked. Then thought back. "She's about three weeks along?"

"That sounds about right," Dr. Edelman replied.

"The dog park!" Harry grinned at her. "You little minx!"

Rory -- as Harry called her -- _yipped_ once at Harry.

"Any idea who the father might be?" Edelman asked. 

"There was one unusual looking dog that she had been playing with," Harry replied. "I only remember it because it looked blue in the sunlight and had a distinctive mask on part of its face."

"Ah! Good chance that's an Australian Cattle Dog, then," Edelman said. "If it's purebred, you might have luck finding the owner. It's a fairly new breed to the UK, and the Kennel Club might be helpful."

Rory _yipped_ again. "You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?" Harry laughed. "No, I think we'll be fine."

"If it was a Cattle Dog," the vet went on, "the father isn't too much larger, so we don't have to worry about the puppies being too large."

"Good to know," Harry said.

The vet continued. "You've had her on a good diet, so there's no need for vitamins or any special food. For the next couple of weeks she may be hungrier than normal, let her eat as she wants. I'd like to see her in two or three weeks, just to check, but she should be fine."

"I can do that," Harry promised. 

"She's an active dog, so keep her on her regular routine for the next couple of weeks," Edelman explained. "She'll start to slow down as her time gets closer, and you should set up a nesting box for her. It doesn't have to be anything special, but an out of the way, quiet location would be good, if you have that option."

"I suspect she's already picked something out," Harry laughed.

Harry clipped Rory's lead on and they went out to the reception area. Harry settled today's bill and made an appointment for three weeks' time.

Once away from the office, Harry unclipped the lead and Rory fell in next to him. Harry could feel the smugness radiating off the dog.

"Puppies for Christmas," Harry sighed. "You know how to do it right!"

Rory _yipped_ at him... twice..

"Oh, sure, _now_ you want to go back to the dog park and see your boyfriend! Right?" Harry sighed.

Rory pranced around him once, and kept walking with Harry.

"Let's see if we can find him for you," Harry agreed.

They made their way to the Apparation point, where Harry put a feather-light charm on Rory and picked her up. He Turned and they re-appeared at home. Harry put Rory down and canceled the charm.

"What? I need different clothes if we're going to the park," Harry answered the unasked question. "And I'd like a sandwich, first."

Rory huffed and went off to the kitchen. Harry could hear her drinking water as he went off to change. He put on sturdy denim and trainers, knowing Rory would be dirty and there might be mud after yesterday's rain.

Rory sat patiently as Harry made up sandwiches and organized drinks. He put them in a knapsack, clipped a lead on Rory, and they left the house.

The dog park was a fifteen minute walk from where Harry lived. It was a good walk for both of them, allowing Harry to get some exercise and taking the edge off of Rory's eagerness.

Being November, the weather was cool and damp, and the middle of the week meant not as many other people -- or dogs -- at the park. Harry found an empty bench and unclipped Rory.

"You behave now," Harry said sternly.

Rory kind of shrugged in an _I always behave_ reply.

Harry cast a wandless drying and then a warming charm on the bench as he settled in, keeping an eye out as Rory trotted off. He knew she could take care of herself, but, well... puppies!

Harry watched as Rory scouted out the grounds. He knew she was mostly Border Collie, which made her an excellent familiar, but there was a mix of something else that the wizard Harry had got her from couldn't -- or wouldn't -- identify. 

The dog park was carved into an odd space between homes in the neighborhood. The park was a couple of blocks long but fairly narrow. The trees that lined one fence line made it seem bigger than it actually was. But it was large enough to let active dogs run about. 

Before the dust of the Final Battle had even settled, the Ministry had been all over Harry. They demanded information, coming close to throwing Harry into a cell because he refused to cooperate.

Luckily, Kingsley Shacklebolt still had friends among the Aurors, and got Harry away from the Ministry.

"Ron will be fine with his family and, I hate to say it, Hermione will be safe since she's Muggle born," Kingsley had told a scared and exhausted Harry. "If there were any even semi-reasonable options, I'd send you to your family but I know that's not a good idea. I'm doing the second best, and sending you to my family." He handed Harry two socks and a small stack of paper. The socks made Harry tear up as he thought of Dobby.

"This sock will take you to a safe location near Heathrow airport," Kingsley said. "You have a flight to New Orleans tomorrow morning. No one will think to look for you on Muggle transportation. I have a cousin, Enid, who will meet you when you arrive and take care of you. The other sock is an emergency Portkey -- it's international and will bring you back to The Three Broomsticks. I didn't know where else to set it for, so it's the best I could do on short notice."

"Kingsley, you don't have to..." Harry had started.

"I think it's best for you, and for all of us, if you're just not available," Kingsley said gently. "I promise to take care of your friends. But you won't have a chance if you stay."

Kingsley's warm concern completely disarmed Harry. He wasn't used to having a capable adult who would take care of anything for him. 

"Enid will tell you how you can keep in contact with your friends," Kingsley went on. "And you can always contact Minerva, she can pass messages on for you."

"Thank you!" Harry had thrown his arms around Kingsley and all but sobbed in relief.

"You're welcome." The strong arms had made Harry feel _safe_ for the first time in a long time.

The tug of the portkey had taken Harry on a trip that had lasted almost ten years. He attended a Muggle university and also studied magic from witches and wizards in many different disciplines. Educational credentials and multiple magical Masteries in hand, Harry had decided it was time to go home.

Harry had Rory declared an 'assistance' dog... the counselor he had been seeing while in America was a witch who had recommended Harry look for a familiar.

"You have some friends, but no one close who will be there just for _you_ ," she had said baldly. "A familiar will help with some of that."

Attending Muggle college as Harry Evans had let Harry learn about being his own person. There were no extraordinary expectations, no prophesies hanging over his head, and his famous scar had become a thin line that even he had to look for. 

Harry learned that he liked both men and women equally, that people could be equally thoughtful and kind, as well as heartless and cruel -- and it had nothing to do with him personally.

Rory -- officially _Princess Aurora Rose of Nottingham_ \-- had been brought out by the manager of the animal shelter when none of the other animals struck Harry's fancy. 

"I've one in the back," the man had said. "She's not been willing to go home with anyone."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

The man shrugged. "Nothing. She's healthy and seems to have a good temperament. The Missus thinks she's just waiting for someone."

Harry had fallen in love instantly. 

"Well, I'll be damned," the man said as Aurora jumped up once on Harry, licked his face and sat at his feet radiating _I'll take this one_.

Since Harry was a graduate student by that time, it was simple to take Rory to university with him. She would wait in his office when he had to teach classes and she was good about making sure he went home at a reasonable hour for meals.

As an assistance dog, Rory could travel with Harry on the plane back to England. He had left Enid with a promise to come back and visit regularly.

The first month back in England, Harry had stayed with the Weasleys. He had been in contact with them but had not seen them for an extended period.

"Harry! You're looking good!" Molly had hugged him tightly. She leaned over to offer her hand to Rory. Rory had licked the hand in acceptance and Molly had said, "Good to meet you! And you are just as beautiful as Harry had said!"

Rory preened a bit at that, always happy to be fussed over. 

Harry appreciated the coddling Molly and Arthur offered, and it was a good way to ease back into life in England. Arthur would talk about his work at the Ministry and Kingsley came out to dinner a couple of times.

It also gave Harry time to find a place of his own. He finally found the house he wanted in a mixed Wizarding/Muggle neighborhood. The house was really too large for just him -- he knew he didn't really need three stories and five bedrooms -- but the property was actually three home lots, which would give Rory space to run.

Molly helped him set up his kitchen and showed him some of the housekeeping charms that would keep the actual work he would need to do to a minimum. 

Harry made the den on the first floor into his office and it also served as a library. 

Rory came wandering up to him, dirty but alone. "Not here today?" Harry asked.

A sad _yip_ was Harry's answer.

"Then we'll come back every day that we can and see if we can find your puppy-daddy." Harry gave her a quick scritch behind an ear. 

Harry gave her a drink of water in the portable dish he carried. "And you need a bath!" Harry proclaimed.

Rory pranced about before settling onto the leash for the walk home.

Being a familiar, and Border Collies were among the brightest breed of dogs, Rory easily went around to the back of the house with Harry. The back entrance was tiled and there was a sink where Harry could easily wash Rory down. She enjoyed the bath, and waited until Harry had cast a small drying charm before giving into the shake she wanted to do. 

Dinner was next, and at bedtime Rory crawled up into the bed next to Harry.

The weather remained overcast and cool for the next week, with no signs of Rory's beau.

"Well, we're getting a lot of exercise," Harry consoled Rory after yet another fruitless visit. "I guess it's time to contact the Kennel Club and see if they have any information."

Harry called the Club office, where the woman who answered the phone was sympathetic to his question, but would not provide more than general information. 

"I'll pass your inquiry on to the owners we have on file. Because there are puppies involved, someone may approach you about stud fees," she had warned Harry.

"I won't even mind that," Harry had replied. 

"Determining paternity is an expensive proposition," she had said.

"I suspect Rory will have an idea of who the father is," Harry had grinned. 

"Since you're willing to discuss stud fees, I suspect someone will be in contact with you," she had said kindly. "Good luck to you."

The first call Harry received was from a woman who was mostly interested in the stud fee, but had to finally admit that she and her dog had never been in the area where Harry lived.

A week later, the woman from the Kennel Club called Harry back.

"I have an owner who would like to allow your animals to meet up, but, oddly enough, doesn't necessarily want to meet up with you." She sounded both puzzled and curious.

"I don't have a problem with that," Harry told her. "We can go back to the park where we've been going, and I'll let Rory decide."

The woman gave him a time two days hence to be at the park.

"Your puppy-daddy is another familiar, isn't he?" Harry asked Rory, who didn't deign to respond but did wriggle in anticipation. "And there's another witch or wizard out there who doesn't want to risk revealing him or her self to a possible Muggle."

If the other dog's owner was magical, that explained why Harry hadn't seen anyone special that day in the park. While Harry had not done anything in particular to hide himself, he also knew that he projected a Muggle 'aura', something he had learned while in America. 

It was cool, but sunny, as they set off to the park. Rory was eager as they walked to their destination, occasionally pulling on the leash.

Harry picked out a seat slightly separated from the other benches, so that anyone who wanted to approach him could do so. He let Rory off the leash and she bounded off.

About twenty minutes later, Rory came back and _yip_ 'ed excitedly at Harry.

"Found him?" Harry smiled.

Rory pranced around his legs and then moved off a small distance, waiting.

"Want me to come?" Harry asked.

_Yes!_

Harry put his book in a pocket and strolled off after Rory.

He followed her to an area on the other end of the enclosed park. Harry had walked the entire park the first couple of times they had come, but had settled into using the benches near the entrance they normally used. He had not been to this end of the park recently.

An Australian Cattle Dog sat near an empty bench. A shimmer of magic revealed a familiar form.

"Snape!"

"Potter."

Rory settled in next to the other dog. Both animals wore smug looks.

"I wondered why Hermes had been pouting," Snape said. Hermes _woofed_ at him. "Yes, you were pouting. There is no other word for it."

"He's a familiar?" Harry asked with a grin. At Snape's nod, Harry went on, "So is Rory."

"Female?" Snape asked. Harry nodded.

"And pregnant," Harry supplied.

"Ah! I suspect their progeny will be... interesting," Snape said, eying the two animals with a frown. "When is she due?"

"Christmas, give or take a few days," Harry answered. "Do you live near here?"

Severus nodded and gave an address that wasn't too far from the park.

"We're farther away," Harry replied. "Would you like to come for dinner? We can talk easier there. And I'd like to catch up."

"I suspect they will want to spend time together," Snape sighed. "And I suspect there are things we should talk about in a less public place." He looked around. "If it's not an inconvenience."

"Not at all," Harry said. "It won't be fancy, but I'm a more than reasonable cook."

They negotiated time, Harry providing directions to Severus.

On the way home, Harry stopped at a bakery for a loaf of fresh, crusty bread, and a cake for afters. His already simmering stew would be fine for the meal.

Snape and Hermes arrived promptly on time, the two animals taking off to explore the yard.

"The yard is warded," Harry said when Snape frowned at the animals wandering off on their own. "They will be fine."

"Fair enough," Snape granted, sounding doubtful. He thrust a bottle of wine at Harry. "I hope this goes with your dinner."

Startled, Harry took the wine and led the way to the kitchen. "It's really only stew, so this should go with it fine." He set the bottle on the table and fished wine glasses out of the cupboard. He grinned as he saw how dusty they were. "Haven't had much company. Let me clean these up." He waved a hand at the table. "Have a seat."

Snape opened the wine as Harry cleaned the glasses. "Pour us both some, if you would, while I set out the food."

It didn't take long and they were soon eating.

"This is good," Snape commented, sounding faintly surprised.

Harry smiled. "It's hard cooking for one, sometimes. And I can't quite take Rory everywhere, even with the 'companion animal' designation. So I try to make things I can eat for a few days. Honestly, I'm glad to have someone to share it with."

"Companion animal?" Snape asked.

"It's a Muggle designation that's become more widely accepted here in England," Harry explained. "I worked with a mind healer while I was in America and she recommended I seek out an animal to be a familiar. She's the one who told me about companion status. I can take Rory into places that dogs might not otherwise be welcome, like stores and many restaurants There's a special vest she needs to wear to let others know. But I also don't want to abuse that, so I end up eating in a lot."

"And since she's a familiar, she's already well behaved and understands voice commands," Snape added.

"Exactly!" Harry nodded.

Scratching at the back door let Harry know that Rory was ready to come in. As Harry opened the door for them, the two animals looked up at him. 

"Shake off here, please," Harry directed at Hermes. "Let me put out an extra bowl of water for you."

As the animals wiped their feet in the back room, Harry put out water and food for both of them.

"Hermes will be fine," Snape offered.

"No big deal," Harry said. "Vet said that I should let Rory eat as she wanted, so it's not a big deal to set something out for both of them."

As Harry set up a meal for the dogs, Snape picked up their dinner dishes and put the extra food on the counter, casting a stasis charm to keep everything fresh until Harry could take care of it.

"Bring the wine and we can sit in the other room," Harry said as he picked up the wine glasses. "Unless you'd prefer tea or coffee."

"Wine will be fine," Snape replied.

They settled in Harry's den, a cosy room with comfortable chairs and a fireplace. He had a telly mounted above the mantel, often leaving the news on when he was reading.

"I'd be glad to discuss a stud fee, if you need," Harry offered. "Rory isn't a pure Border Collie but your Hermes looks like he is pure-bred."

"I had originally selected him for the intelligence of the breed," Snape replied. "I had not made any decisions about breeding, but it seems that has been taken out of my hands."

Harry laughed. "I hadn't even given it a thought, to be honest," he admitted. "We were actually in for a routine checkup so I had the proper paperwork for her license and companion status. The vet knew exactly what was going on."

"What were your thoughts about the puppies?" Snape asked.

"I don't even have a clue," Harry admitted. "I was going to find them some good homes. Because it's two familiars, I suspect we'll have a list a mile long, if we put out the word."

"I suspect the same thing," Snape agreed. "And, not to be too overt about it, because it is you and me, there will be those who would want the puppies for that alone."

"Bloody hell." Harry swore. "I've been away for so long I had forgotten that part."

"And the fact that you've been away for so long had made any information about you even more valuable," Snape pointed out.

"We could probably find a third party who would help us," Harry suggested. "Professor Grubbly-Plank is probably a better option than Hagrid. Unless you know of someone else. I haven't looked around for a magical vet."

"Too true. Let me contact Wilhelmina and if she cannot help us, I suspect she can recommend someone we can trust," Snape offered. 

"I don't think we quite need to rush into anything," Harry suggested. "Rory's due about Christmas, which is another month away. And I understand the puppies should be at least twelve to fourteen weeks old before they are ready to go to new homes."

"We can ask about that," Snape agreed.

Harry and Snape exchange Floo connection information and make an appointment to meet in the dog park in two days.

"Have an appointment for an interview tomorrow," Harry admitted. "It's only part time work, but it's something I've been hoping for."

"Doing what, if I may ask?" Snape asked.

"Teaching maths at the university," Harry replied. "Not sure I want a full time position, but some part time work will keep me busy."

"I suspect there would be other opportunities for you, if you asked about," Snape said.

"This will do for now," Harry assured him. "I don't need the money, just want to keep my hand in."

"That's reasonable," Snape agreed.

Hermes and Rory looked reluctant to part, but Severus frowned at Hermes, who finally went to Severus' side.

"This is going to be... interesting," Harry grinned.

Severus scowled. "I am certain of that."

Harry looked at the threatening clouds as they walked to the Park.

"I hope this is worth it," Harry said to a prancing Rory. 

She looked up at him and doggy-grinned. 

"Oh, sure, you're going to see your beau," Harry sighed. "No, you don't care that I get cold and wet and miserable."

"For one thing, Potter, you're a wizard and if you're cold, wet or miserable, you have no one to blame but yourself," Snape said, coming up beside him.

Rory and Hermes scampered off immediately.

"Oh, I know," Harry said lightly. "But I don't want her to think she's in charge of me."

"I suspect that's a long lost battle," Snape replied.

"Oh, it is, but I do have to try on occasion," Harry said. He cast a drying and then a warming charm on the bench.

Just as they sat down, the skies opened up. Severus calmly brought out an oversize brolly that he opened over the two of them. It automatically adjusted to protect both of them from the downpour. Harry renewed and strengthened the heating charm to keep them comfortable.

"And it's Harry, if you'd like," Harry offered.

"Severus, then," Snape allowed, a touch of reluctance in his voice. "How did your interview go?" 

"Well enough," Harry admitted. "Instructors with my qualifications willing to teach basic maths are few enough, so it's relatively easy to find work. And since I don't have any regular obligations, I can teach daytime sections. Which makes me an even more attractive candidate."

"I suspect your female students do find you attractive," Severus observed.

Harry grinned. "Is that a compliment?"

"Well, you are... you," Severus waved a hand. "And I'm more than surprised you don't have a significant other in your life."

Harry shrugged. "I've met a lot of interesting people but I was always clear about planning to come back to England, which proved to be a challenge to most."

"Their loss," Severus observed.

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "And when I have the serious _Harry Potter_ discussion, that's another challenge that even fewer are ready to deal with. In the end, there was no one left. So, I came back alone."

"Well, you and Rory," Severus said.

"Just me and Rory," Harry agreed. "Your turn. What have you been doing, and why is there no one in your life?"

"The second part is easy," Severus replied. "My history haunts me, and the few times I have met someone of interest, there has been someone around to 'accidentally' mention my past. I have occasionally dated Muggles, but that becomes difficult. My life has been easier when I primarily keep to myself."

"That's... not right," Harry was horrified.

Severus shrugged. "Once I realized it was simpler to be ignored, it made my life easier. I have an active owl-order Potions business, I provide a regular set of potions to Hogwarts, Minerva and some of the other Hogwarts staff visit when they have time, and I have Hermes."

Just then Rory and Hermes came pelting back, both animals muddy but looking happy in spite of being cold.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you decide you're cold and want to cuddle," Harry spoke to both animals.

Rory gave a small _yip_ of agreement.

Hermes just sat as close to Rory as he could.

Harry carefully cast a warming charm on both animals, and Rory stopped shivering.

"I should get her home," Harry said. "You're both welcome to come, if you want."

"I don't want to impose..." Severus hesitated.

"Unless you have somewhere to be, it's not a problem," Harry said firmly. 

Severus looked at Hermes. "You're going to pout if we go home, aren't you?" 

Hermes gave a _who me?_ look that fooled no one.

"Oh, all right," Severus replied. "We'll join you."

Harry looked about. "I think it's safe to Apparate in this weather. No one is around, and no one in the neighborhood can see us from their homes. The space in front of the front entry is the Apparation zone."

"Wards?" Severus asked.

"When I set up the Floo, I keyed you to the house wards," Harry admitted. "I figured you and Hermes would be visiting on a regular basis."

"Well thought," Severus agreed. "Ready?"

Harry picked up Rory and Turned, appearing at his front door. He stepped aside so that Severus wouldn't run into him. Severus appeared with Hermes.

"Since everyone's already wet, let's go around to the back since that's set up for mud and cleaning up." Harry led the way to the back entry. The dogs sat patiently on the tile floor as Harry and Severus came in.

Harry kicked off his boots and pointed to a rack. "Hang your things up there. Towels under the counter." He looked at the waiting animals. "Ladies first, I guess." 

Rory _yipped_ and Harry helped her into the sink. Warm water was readily available and soon Rory was quickly cleaned up. 

"I can take care of Hermes," Severus offered. 

"That works," Harry agreed. "The soap is animal safe and the water won't get too warm unless you put some intent into it."

Severus cleaned up Hermes as Harry dried Rory. Since the Border Collie had longer hair than the Cattle Dog, it took longer to dry Rory, and both of the animals were clean and dry about the same time.

"I think we could do with our own showers," Harry observed. "Come on, there's plenty of bathrooms, and you can clean up."

"That will be appreciated," Severus agreed.

Making sure there was food and water for the dogs, Harry then led Severus to the upstairs.

"It's way too big for just me," Harry explained. "But I wanted something with some space but not out in the country."

Harry stopped in his own room for a moment to grab a bundle of clothes.

"Yes, you can use charms on everything," Harry said before Severus could point that out. "But if you're going to be here for a bit, you might as well be comfortable. You may need to lengthen the pants, but the rest should fit well enough."

Severus took the bundle of clothes reluctantly. Harry led him down the hall to the next room. "It has its own bathroom and should be stocked. Help yourself and take your time."

"Thank you," Severus replied.

Harry took a quick shower and threw on sweats similar to what he had given Severus. He got some soup out his freezer and set that on the stove to heat.

Severus came into the kitchen a few minutes later, looking faintly uncomfortable in the informal clothes. Harry noted a trim frame, and strong arms. He turned away to stop himself from staring.

Hermes and Rory came up to check on their humans and, assured that everything was all right, wandered off together.

"There's bread in the box," Harry pointed. "Cut a couple of thick slices and I'll toast them to go with the soup."

Harry had the soup heated and the toast was made quickly, and they sat down to eat.

"Home made?" Severus asked as he ate the soup.

Harry grinned. "Not my expertise, but it's from Molly," Harry admitted. "She keeps me in food on a regular basis. With all of the kids out of the house, and most of them out of England, she's latched on to me. I get a regular supply of food that keeps me going."

"She'd probably love to just move in and take over," Severus said.

"Luckily, the twins are still local and she babysits their kids at the Burrow on a regular basis," Harry admitted. 

"Otherwise, you'd be living in the Burrow and Molly would be coddling you both," Severus gave a sudden grin.

"I suspect you're right," Harry laughed.

After cleaning up, Harry offered. "Since our animals are off together, we can use the den, if you'd like." Harry looked up at Severus. "Unless you have something you need to get back to."

"I made sure anything I was working on would be fine for most of the day," Severus said. "But I do have a Pepper-Up variation that will need to be worked on late tonight."

"Hopefully, we can pry them apart by then," Harry said. "But the den has a telly, and you're welcome to any books I have."

"I like to keep up with the Muggle news," Severus replied. "It's useful to know what else is going on."

"Most wizards don't care about anything outside of the Wizarding world," Harry offered. "But it is useful to know what else might be happening that might affect us. There are thoughts that the Muggles are going to figure out about magic in the next twenty years, whether we want them to, or not."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's sooner than that," Severus agreed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent quietly, with both Severus and Harry reading and exchanging occasional comments about the news.

At the end of the day, Severus had donned his own clothes and stood near the door, where two animals looked up at him.

"We have spoiled you both completely," Severus observed, talking to Hermes. "And if I insist you accompany me, you will come but you will pout all night."

"For familiars, they are quite attached to each other, rather than to us," Harry observed.

"We will have to ask Wilhelmina about that," Severus sighed. "I will have to ask if she can meet with us as soon as possible."

"I'm available for the next week with no problems," Harry said. "I can meet with you and her at your convenience."

"I have several potions that will need tending the next few days," Severus said. "They are for Hogwarts, otherwise, I would not worry about them."

"Okay, how about if Rory goes with both of you tonight, and I'll come to your place in the morning," Harry suggested. "I can help, or at least provide meals, if I won't be in the way."

"Will you be okay without her?" Severus frowned.

Rory gave a small _yip_ and looked worriedly between Harry and Hermes.

"I'll be fine for the night," Harry said firmly. "You go off and behave."

Rory trotted over to Harry and he gave her a hug. 

"Come whenever you'd like," Severus said. "I'll be up early."

"Go, the lot of you," Harry grinned. "I'll be fine."

Harry watched as Severus Apparated away. He closed the door and, not sure what else to do, went off to bed.

Harry knocked at Severus' door early the next morning.

Severus opened the door, took one look at Harry and muttered, "I suspected as much."

Rory came running to the door and jumped up to give Harry a lick, whining at him.

"Come in and have some breakfast," Severus directed. "You look awful."

"Guess we've been together so long, I didn't realize how hard it would be to be apart," Harry admitted.

Severus steered him to the kitchen. "It's not fancy, but hot water for tea will only take a minute. You'll have to make yourself any food, since I can't leave this potion any longer."

"I'll be fine, go back to your work," Harry mumbled. Rory stayed at his side, steering him into the kitchen.

Harry heard Severus leave as he made tea and fumbled for some toast. Rory whined a bit and Harry squatted down to her level.

"I'm fine," Harry said firmly to her. "I will admit to not sleeping well, but you aren't to take that personally."

 _I missed you, too!_ She nuzzled into him.

Harry drank the tea and ate the toast, and Rory herded him into a room with a couch. Harry dropped gratefully onto the couch and Rory jumped up next to him.

The next thing he knew, Harry was sleepily blinking his eyes open. The couch had been widened to hold not only him and Rory, but also Hermes.

"Ah! You're awake!" Severus said from the entrance to the room. "Interested in some lunch?"

Harry ran a hand over his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"Not a problem," Severus assured him. 

Lunch was toasted cheese sandwiches and tinned soup. "Not up to your home made standards," Severus said.

"Ha!" Harry laughed. "I lived on tinned soups and packaged meals in graduate school! With all the classes I was taking, there never was time to make much of a meal. Thank goodness for Kingsley's cousins... they kept me from starving!"

"How long have you and Rory been together?" Severus asked.

"Close to six years," Harry admitted. "We've never been apart all night before."

"There have been times I've needed to leave Hermes," Severus admitted. "There have been Potions conferences and such, where he could not be with me. But I will admit that it was... unpleasant."

Harry looked down at the two familiars huddled up together. 

"We could... move in together," Harry said slowly.

Both animals perked up their ears at that.

Severus frowned. "That's a rather... momentous decision."

"At least for now, it's practical," Harry replied. "They will be miserable apart, and each of us live alone. It doesn't have to be for forever."

Hermes whined. 

"The two of you are incorrigible," Severus said, speaking to both Hermes and Rory. "And rather obvious."

Rory gave her best _who me?_ shrug and lay down on the floor.

"Not that we have to, but you've seen my place," Harry added. "I have plenty of room and we wouldn't really disturb each other. Or, I could move here. Doesn't make any difference to me."

"If we move to your place, what about my Potions lab?" Severus asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "We can look around and you can tell me what might work. There's enough land to build a separate building in the yard, or you could take over a couple of rooms."

"That sounds like a major undertaking." Severus looked concerned.

Harry shrugged. "You could design what you want, so you get whatever you need," Harry pointed out. "You can keep working here for now. Think of treating this like an office and come here to brew."

Hermes cocked an ear at that. He looked up at Severus.

"Not at all subtle," Severus repeated.

Harry had to laugh.

"Your house had more potential," Severus admitted. "I can't go far today, there are two batches of potions that need tending."

"Can I help?" Harry offered.

"If you're interested in scouring cauldrons..." Severus drawled.

Harry grinned. "I've had plenty of practice," he admitted. "Sure, I can do that."

They worked together companionably, Severus working on the final stages of preparing the potions, and Harry doing the cleaning up. Harry prepared a series of vials for the potions to be decanted into.

It was late evening by the time they were done.

"That was helpful," Severus allowed. "I'd be spending tomorrow cleaning up after myself."

"Glad to be of help, then," Harry replied.

Since Severus didn't have a spare bedroom, never anticipating having company, he set the couch back up for Harry. He handed Harry a nightshirt. "This should be sufficient."

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the bundle.

"I have one more potion that needs to be stirred during the night, but I will try not to disturb you," Severus said.

"I don't mean to chase you out of your own living room," Harry said. "I slept all morning, and certainly can stay up a few more hours."

"If you insist," Severus replied. Severus didn't have a television but did have a radio, so he set the radio on a classical music station.

"That's nice," Harry admitted.

"Since you're determined to stay awake, tell me what you did when you were away," Severus directed.

Harry did. He talked about the first year, being exhausted and sick, until Kingsley's cousin had found him a mind healer to deal with the trauma from the War. He talked about the schools he went to, the American university, the classes he took, and the people he met. And about finding Rory.

A small chime interrupted his story. "I need to take care of that potion," Severus said. "That's the last for tonight, so you can go to sleep now, if you'd like."

Harry yawned. "Okay, now I am tired," he agreed. "Next time it will be your turn to tell me what happened to you. See you in the morning."

Harry and Severus carefully looked over their existing homes to determine which would be optimal.

"I must reluctantly admit your home is a better option," Severus admitted. "We will need to perform some renovations to make it safe for a Potions lab. I'm leaning toward having a separate building raised."

"That's probably for the best," Harry agreed. "The back corner of the lot is relatively isolated, even from the neighbors. With some additional wards, no one will even know it's back there."

Both Rory and Hermes looked pleased as Harry and Severus made arrangements to combine their households.

Harry carefully offered Severus not only a bedroom with an en suite, but also a room he could use as an office. 

"Neither of us is used to living with someone else," Harry said as Severus tried to protest the allocation of yet another room for his use. "You'll want space to be alone, besides your lab."

"Thank you, then," Severus said gravely.

As Severus got settled, Rory started to get slightly rounder and slowed down. Hermes made sure she got reasonable exercise and they frequently took naps on either Harry's or Severus' bed.

Harry took Rory back to the vet for her scheduled check up.

"Did you find the father?" Dr. Edelman asked.

"Yes, and, funnily enough, the father is owned by someone I know," Harry admitted.

"That is quite the coincidence," Edelman agreed. "Rory's doing fine. She'll start slowing down even more in the next week but looks like you'll have puppies for Christmas."

The visit to the vet was followed two days later by a visit from Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. 

"Oh, aren't you special?" she had cooed at both animals. She looked up at Harry. "They are both familiars?"

"Yes," Harry had confirmed.

"It's very rare for familiars to bond to each other like this," she said, scratching a blissed-out Rory behind the ears. "The bond between a human and a familiar is usually enough for the familiar and they rarely seek other bonds. They will frequently give in to biology and breed, but almost never with another familiar."

"What does that mean, then?" Severus asked.

"These puppies will be very special," Wilhelmina said. "If you put them up for sale, you can pretty much set your own price. Both Border Collies and Cattle Dogs are amongst the smartest dogs, but both being familiars mean very intelligent puppies, as well as inclined to be familiars."

Severus frowned. "Should we be worried?"

"Well, I doubt you've told anyone what you have here?" She looked at the two animals.

"No," Harry admitted. "No reason to, really. I have a Muggle vet that I've taken Rory to, but he doesn't know anything beyond that she's expecting." Harry thought for a moment. "We did talk about the father being a Cattle Dog, but no details beyond that."

"I would continue to be discreet, then," Wilhelmina said. "And keep them on the property. You have good wards here and they can get plenty of exercise in the yard."

"Anything else we should know?" Severus asked.

Wilhelmina reached into her robes and brought out a wand. "If I may? Just a diagnostic spell." Her question was directed at Rory and not Harry, interestingly enough.

A small _yip_ of agreement and Wilhelmina cast the spell on Rory. A series of notes appeared above her, and Harry had to laugh as Rory twisted, to try to see the results.

Another small wand movement and a scroll appeared. Wilhelmina held it out to Harry.

"Rory is in very good shape and shouldn't need any help in delivering her babies. Hermes will keep an eye on her, but I don't see any problems," she summarized. "She's in good health in general and will let you know if there are any complications."

"Good to know." Harry was grateful for the glowing report.

Wilhelmina gave Rory a small hug and stroked Hermes before climbing to her feet.

"There is a... theory," she offered. "Familiars do not bond with each other, because they already have a bond with their human. When familiars do bond, it's because their humans also have a... relationship. Maybe not a full bond, but, well, more than a platonic relationship."

Harry felt himself redden, and a quick glance at Severus showed shock on the other man's face.

"We... I... don't think..." Harry stuttered.

"What Mr. Potter is trying to say is that we are not currently in any type of relationship." Severus rescued Harry from himself.

"Oh! Well, then. That makes the bond between your familiars even more unusual." She grinned at them. "

She politely turned down their invitation to stay for lunch.

Once planted, Harry became fixated on the idea of a _relationship_ between himself and Severus. He noticed how Severus held himself at a distance from Harry. Severus continued to be friendly, never really behaving any differently than he had before.

Maybe it was always there and Harry needed someone to open his eyes for him.

Two days before Christmas even Hermes was starting to look stressed. Rory waddled about the house gently, eating a couple of bites of food and drinking some water. She'd go outside briefly, but would come right back in to pace about some more.

Harry and Severus were each pretending to read in the den. The telly was on but neither one of them was watching.

Harry cleared his throat and Severus looked up. Harry got out of his chair and stood in front of Severus.

"Will you try not to swing at me, if I..." Harry hesitated. "I want to try something," 

"I'll try to resist," Severus said dryly.

Harry moved in close and then straddled Severus' legs, sitting on his lap. He put a gentle hand on the side of Severus' face, to hold Severus in place, but also to give Severus a chance to stop him.

Harry leaned in and pressed their lips together. Severus didn't move and Harry started to lean back.

Severus brought up his own hands, placing them on Harry's hips. He held Harry firmly in place.

Harry leaned back in and this time Severus returned the soft kiss with one of his own.

Then Severus deepened the kiss and it went from soft to needy. Harry broke the kiss and brought their foreheads together. "Thanks for not taking a swing at me."

Severus snorted. "You gave me a chance to stop you," he said. "But... I didn't want to."

"Are you interested in more?" Harry asked. "I'd like to take you to bed, but not if you think we're moving too fast."

"We're both adults," Severus said. "And I'd be foolish to turn down such an offer."

Harry stilled and frowned. "Severus. This isn't a pity fuck. I think we can be good together. But not if you don't want to. Maybe Rory and Hermes helped bring us together, but what happens next is up to you."

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," Severus said gently. "It's just that you're brilliant, and beautiful, and more than I could ever hope for."

"But you're the one person who sees _Harry_ and not _Harry Potter_. That's all I've ever wanted," Harry replied. "And you're brilliant, and kind, and caring... don't sell yourself too short."

"And you see, and know, _me_ ," Severus murmured. "I haven't had anyone else since Albus who has treated me like a human being, and not looked at me sideways for being a Death Eater or a spy."

"Oh, Severus!" Harry sighed and leaned in for a soft kiss. "You deserve so much better than that!"

Severus shrugged. "I've learned to have no expectations of those I meet. It's... practical."

"Maybe, just once, let's not be practical," Harry said softly.

Harry sat still as Severus looked back at him. Whatever Severus saw must have satisfied him.

"I would like to try." Severus leaned in for a small kiss.

Harry smiled. "Can we try this in a bed? I have it on good authority that I have a number of empty bedrooms."

"Your room is sufficient," Severus allowed.

"Brilliant!" Harry said. He clambered semi-awkwardly off of Severus' lap. "Come on!"

"Now?" Severus asked.

Harry stopped. "Well, it doesn't have to be, but... well... yes, now!"

Severus gave a small smile. "I was just checking."

Harry stared. "You were being funny!" He gave a laugh. "See? I knew you could do it!"

Severus followed him up to his room, Harry suddenly nervous. He was comforted that Severus hesitated in the doorway.

Harry moved in front of Severus. "We can take this as slow as we'd like."

Severus took a step into the room, closer to Harry. He leaned in for a kiss. 

"I... I am not perfect," Severus said with a hint of nervousness.

"Neither am I," Harry assured him. "And I don't care about perfect, I care about you."

Harry stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. He took off his trousers and pants in one go. He reached down and stripped off his socks with the pants. Moving toward the bed, he turned down the covers and lay on the bed. He held a hand out to Severus.

Severus quickly disrobed and joined Harry on the bed. 

Harry shivered as Severus crawled onto the bed and hovered above him.

"I'm spoiled for choices," Severus murmured. He leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry reached up and drew Severus closer. They both groaned as skin met skin.

It had been quite a while since Harry had been with anyone and, slightly embarrassed, he found himself coming almost as soon as Severus touched him.

Harry was about to apologize but stopped when he saw the smug look on Severus' face. He drew Severus even closer and reached out to touch. It didn't take long before Severus was coming.

Harry waved a hand to clean the mess and then snuggled in close to Severus.

"Give me a few minutes, I'm not done with you," Harry said.

"I may be more than your few minutes," Severus warned.

"That's okay," Harry grinned. "We can take our time."

At that point, there was a scratching at the door of Harry's room and a deep _woof_!

"Maybe not," Severus said to Harry. "We're coming!"

They both scrambled for their clothes. 

Severus opened the door and found Hermes waiting for them. 

"Of course, Rory would chose _now_ to have her puppies!" Harry said.

" _Woof_ " Hermes danced down the hall, waiting for them to follow.

"We're coming!" Severus repeated.

They followed Hermes to an unused bedroom at the end of the hall.

"What about the bed she set up in the den?" Harry asked in frustration.

"I'm not going to try to figure out what she was thinking," Severus admitted.

Hermes slipped into the bedroom, and led them to the closet.

"The two of you are incorrigible," Harry said to both Rory and Hermes.

"And too clever," Severus said. "Looks like we have puppies."

Harry knelt on the floor and peered into the closet. "Too clever, indeed." He leaned in to look closer. "Just a peek, sweetie." Harry moved the bedding aside, and Rory licked at his hand.

"Looks like four, no, five puppies," Harry counted.

Rory gave a tired _yip_ of agreement. 

Harry cast a light warming charm to keep the closet comfortable, especially since the puppies would not be able to regulate their own temperature for the first few weeks. He scooped up the worst of the soiled bedding, leaving a cleaner bed. Rory moved around a bit to get comfortable.

"They will be fine here for a while," Severus said. "Hermes can let us know if she needs anything if we haven't thought of it."

"I'll get some water and food." Harry stood.

Harry turned on a lamp in the room, to keep the darkness at bay. He went to the kitchen to get food and water. He grabbed a couple of clean towels to give Rory some extra bedding, if she wanted.

Severus was sitting on the floor next to Hermes, both of them watching Rory and the puppies sleep.

"Everything okay?" Harry whispered.

"Fine," Severus replied. He scratched behind Hermes' ears. "Come and get us, if you need to."

Hermes gave a small _woof_ of agreement.

Severus climbed to his feet. 

Harry led the way back to his room. "Umm... I'd like it if you'd..." Harry found himself blushing.

"I'd like to," Severus replied gently. "But we should leave the door open, in case we're needed."

"Oh!" Harry frowned. "Okay."

Climbing into bed with Severus wasn't as awkward as Harry thought it might be. Harry tossed and turned a bit before a strong arm came and gathered Harry in.

"You are thinking too much." Severus dropped a soft kiss on the top of Harry's head.

The next few days were relatively quiet, in spite of being Christmas. Rory would fuss over the puppies, leaving them only to eat and go outside. Hermes would watch them carefully while she was away, making sure they didn't get out of the closet.

Christmas was a quiet celebration with just Harry and Severus. Harry received presents from some of his friends, as well as the traditional Weasley jumper. Harry and Severus had agreed, reluctantly on Harry's part, not to exchange gifts. Luckily, Harry knew Severus' birthday was coming up in January, and he could take advantage of that.

The pups started to look more like dogs just after the New Year, opening their eyes and starting to crawl. Three looked like they would take after Rory and the other two were like Hermes. There were three males and two females, when Rory would finally let Harry look closely.

In the meantime, Harry and Severus continued to sleep together. Just sleep. Between the puppies and a number of Potions commissions Severus couldn't put off, they kept odd -- and long -- hours. 

"Tomorrow's your birthday," Harry said over dinner.

Severus looked up, startled. "How did you know that?"

Harry grinned. "Minerva mentioned it to me once in one of her letters."

"Don't do anything special," Severus frowned.

"Too late!" Harry replied. "Wilhelmina is coming over to keep an eye on the dogs, not that they really need anything, but that lets us get out for the day."

"I hope you haven't planned anything extravagant," Severus said.

"Don't worry, I have not." Harry promised. "But I just want to spend the day with you."

Severus' frown softened. "That would be nice."

Wilhelmina showed up mid-morning, greeting everyone cheerfully. 

"Go, have some fun! We will be fine!" She pretty much chased them out of the house.

"Now what?" Severus asked.

"Trust me?" Harry asked.

"Always." 

Harry moved to Severus and put an arm around him. He Apparated them both to a discreet niche in London.

Harry led Severus onto the London street and into a posh hotel. 

"Reservation for Evans," Harry said to the receptionist. He felt Severus' curious stare as he checked them in.

Severus waited until they were in the room -- a suite, actually. "We could have gone to my home."

"Then we would not have had this." Harry answered the knock at the door.

A waiter pushed a cart into the room. "Where would you like this, sir?"

"We'll take care of it," Harry said. He handed the man a generous tip, and closed the door behind him.

"Lunch is served." Harry waved. He uncovered a plate of strawberries and clotted cream. There were also tea and sandwiches, but Harry saw Severus eye the fresh strawberries thoughtfully.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought maybe... lunch in bed?" Harry suggested softly. "Just you and me..."

Severus surged close, wrapping his arms about Harry, drawing him in for a hard kiss.

Harry moved them to the bedroom, breaking away only to give them a chance to take off their clothes. He levitated the dishes into the bedroom with them.

The food was quickly forgotten as skin touched skin. Severus ran a hand along Harry's hip and dropped between Harry's legs. Harry spread his legs further apart to allow Severus to explore.

Severus whispered a charm and Harry felt the preparation and lubrication take effect. As Severus moved between his legs, Harry put a pillow under his hips and held his legs open.

They both groaned as Severus pushed into the tight heat. 

Severus murmured. "You are so tight. You're perfect."

"You feel so good..." Harry whispered. "More..."

Severus paused for a moment, letting them both get used to the feelings traveling between them. 

"Move..." Harry begged.

Severus flexed his hips, pushing in and out of Harry. Severus brushed against Harry's prostate, making Harry shout.

Then Harry was coming, clenching down on Severus. Severus stilled, filing Harry with a warm heat.

A burst of gold filled the room, withdrawing to a globe of light between them. It spun for a heartbeat, then split into two parts, sinking into Harry and Severus.

Harry stared at Severus.

"Ummm... was that what I thought it was?" Harry asked.

"A bond." Severus confirmed. "A strong one, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry reached up and brought Severus in for a kiss. "Feels right."

Severus looked faintly smug. "It does, doesn't it?" He rolled off of Harry and cast a cleaning charm.

"We don't have to be back for a while," Harry reminded Severus. "We have plenty of time for a small nap... and them, maybe, another round."

"Or two." Severus said with a smile.

"You know, we'll need to get something special for Rory and Hermes," Harry grinned. "Or they'll be insufferable."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3672533.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1617530.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/919930.html).


End file.
